Rindō Kobayashi/Gallery
}} Manga= Rindō Kobayashi.png|Rindō Kobayashi Rindō Kobayashi mugshot.png|Rindō Kobayashi mugshot Rindō Kobayashi 2nd Year.png|Rindō Kobayashi as a 2nd year student. (Chapter 131) Elite Ten Council members.png|Rindō and the Elite Ten Council appearing in the Autumn Leaf Viewing event. (Chapter 118) Elite Ten Council on a rock.png|Rindō depicted alongside the rest of the Elite Ten Council. (Chapter 119) The Elite Ten arrives at the festival.png|Rindō and the other Elite Ten members arrive at the Moon Banquet Festival. (Chapter 124) Rindo sides with Azami.png|Rindō reveals her allegiance to Azami Nakiri. (Chapter 134) Central Elite Ten.png|Rindō and fellow Elite 10 members (Chapter 206) Rindo butchering.png|Rindō skinning and butchering an alligator (Chapter 220) Volume 17.jpg|Volume 17 cover Volume 25 alt Cover.jpg|Volume 25 alternate cover Volume 26.jpg|Volume 26 cover Volume 26 Book Cover.jpg|Volume 26 cover without the dust jacket Volume 26 Illustration.png|Volume 26 illustration Volume 29.jpg|Volume 29 cover Volume 29 Book Cover.png|Volume 29 cover without the dust jacket Chapter 119.png|Chapter 119 cover Chapter 138.jpg|Chapter 138 cover Chapter 174.jpg|Chapter 174 cover Chapter 179.png|Chapter 179 cover Chapter 188.png|Chapter 188 cover Chapter 220.png|Chapter 220 cover Chapter 228.jpg|Chapter 228 cover Chapter 236.png|Chapter 236 cover Chapter 238.jpg|Chapter 238 cover Chapter 250.png|Chapter 250 cover Chapter 251.png|Chapter 251 cover Chapter 255.png|Chapter 255 cover |-| Anime= 2nd Year Rindo.png|Rindo as a 2nd Year Student. (Episode 42) Soma & Rindo First Time.png|Soma & Rindo's first encounter. (OVA 4) Rindo Makes Her Leave.png|Rindo makes her leave after sampling Soma's cooking. (OVA 4) Rindō Kobayashi anime.png Rindo anime.jpg Elite 10 Members OP.png|Rindo & the other Elite 10 members in the Season 3 opener. The Elite Ten arrives at the festival Anime.png|Rindo and the other Elite Ten members arrive at the Moon Banquet Festival. (Episode 39) Kuga & Rindo.png|Rindo teasing Kuga for losing to Soma. (Episode 42) Soma & Rindo.png|Rindo with Soma in the Yamanote Area (Episode 42) Rindo sides with Azami Anime.png|Rindō reveals her allegiance to Azami Nakiri. (Episode 42) Angry Rindo.png|An angry Rindo barges in the waiting room. (Episode 44) Rindo headlocks Eizan.png|Rindo giving Etsuya a headlock while Soma watches. (Episode 44) Soma & Rindo 2.png|Rindo being friendly to Soma. (Episode 44) Soma serving happy Rindo.png|Rindo happily going to try Soma's gyoza. (Episode 45) The Hunt Begins.png|The Central-supportive Elite 10 members begin the Survivor's Purge. (Episode 46) Rindo makes Eishi talk.png|Rindo telling Eishi to make his announcement. (Episode 50) Rindo reveals rebels exam challenge.png|Rindo reveals the Rebels' third exam. (Episode 52) Rindo pushes Megumi & Takumi.png|Rindo pushing Takumi & Megumi toward their next exam. (Episode 53) Rindo the Examiner.png|Rindo reveals she was Megumi & Takumi's proctor. (Episode 56) Rindo passes Takumi & Megumi.png|Rindo easily passes Takumi & Megumi. (Episode 56) Rindo refuses Soma's offer.png|Rindo refuses Soma's offer for an Elite 10 seat. (Episode 56) Snow Riders Rindo and Eishi.png|Rindo rides a sled. (Episode 57) Rindo sees team training.png|Rindo sees her fellow councilmen prepare for the Regimental Shokugeki. (Episode 58) Julio defeated.png|Rindo telling the defeated Julio she'll handle the rest. (Episode 60) Drooling Rindo & Momo.png|Rindo & Momo drooling over Nene's kakiage. (Episode 61) Tosuke Vs. Rindo (anime).png|Rindo faces off against Tosuke in the 2nd bout. (Episode 62) Takumi Vs. Rindo (anime).png|Rindo faces off against Takumi in the 4th bout. (Episode 69) Brave Barbarian Rindo S3B OP.png|The Brave Barbarian Rindo S3B OP.png|Rindō in Symbol Rindo & Eishi S4 OP.png|Rindo & Eishi in the Season 4 Opening Central vs Rebels S4 OP.png|Rindo, Eishi, Erina, and Soma in the Season 4 opening. |-| Others= Valentine's Day Rindō Twitter icon.png|Valentine's Day Special Twitter icon Shokugeki no Soma Valentine's Day Promo.png|Valentine's Day Promo 2016 Category:Gallery